


top hats and army helmets (second gen hs fanfic)

by OnePunchKnockout10



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Romance, Lesbians, Useless Lesbians, angela gives rupert vietnam flashbacks, angela is a huge simp, gay dads go brr, gay stickmen and gay stickwomen, horny toppats, maybe smut idk, poor Dave, right protective dad, rupert protective dad, second gen, space station hahahahahaha, the toppats are a horny bunch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePunchKnockout10/pseuds/OnePunchKnockout10
Summary: When Angela Copperbottom, daughter of Reginald Copperbottom and his Right Hand Man, falls for Jane Panpa-Price, the adopted daughter of Dave and Rupert, shit gets real.Why, you ask?Because Angela is a Toppat. Jane is not.
Kudos: 3





	top hats and army helmets (second gen hs fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> a fanfic in the works. this is a summary/prologue thing until i come up with a plot lol

It had been decades since the Toppat orbital station launched. The Toppat Clan continued to thrive, prosper, and steal things without fear of governments.

Reginald Copperbottom and his Right Hand Man, after some glory days, decide, that despite their work continuing, that they get married, and this would result in science creating their daughter, Angela.

The two dads decided to send Angela down to Earth to attend school with all the proper precautions, given the girl had participated in raids before, stealing precious items alongside her still deeply in love fathers.

And then she met Jane.

She knew Jane’s fathers were aligned with the government. That didn’t stop them from being best friends, however. Angela never told her about being a Toppat, despite Rupert knowing from a past government base raid. 

And then, Angela Copperbottom, our favorite useless lesbian, fell in love.


End file.
